


钥匙孔里的灵魂碎片哪儿去了

by phospho2019



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phospho2019/pseuds/phospho2019
Summary: Michelangelo给了每一个兄弟一份自己的灵魂碎片作为日后开启自己意识的钥匙
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 10





	钥匙孔里的灵魂碎片哪儿去了

当变种龟的蓝头带长兄一年后于停靠梅晓拉星系的影子云团里的星际飞船上试图和血亲一起潜进Michelangelo的大脑中唤醒幼弟的意识时，他这才意识到自己十六年来对幼弟的了解并不比自己记住的早已被摧毁的纽约城故乡的人类习俗更多。

因为他发现自己是三个兄长里面唯一弄丢幼弟亲手托付的灵魂碎片的一个，而他对一年前那个幼弟在南开普敦秋日劲烈的晓寒中叫住他的那个日子并不是全无记忆——尽管他当时刚从重伤昏迷中醒来不久。

事实上，Donatello这会并不担心Mikey，一点也不。不是说幼弟没有在逃出被外星人攻占的纽约城后做关于血和火的噩梦，而是说幼弟对南开普敦新生活的接受度简直出乎意料。成长于水泥丛林的橙色头带变种龟这三天来在林中如鱼得水，适应新生活的速度快得让两位长兄以为回归自然才是他的本性。他常常整天整天地在树林里游荡，和万物聊天、听风林私语、和骤雨对骂；然后在傍晚（在这里渡过童年的Casey反复提醒Michelangelo务必要在天黑前回家，“我承认你们的壳硬到连子弹都能防住，但我小时候可是亲眼见过咬碎钢管的狼，最好小心一点。”）带着一嘴的浆果汁液或是猎物（林蛙、野兔、银杏、板栗或是淡水鱼）从连接老树树梢的二楼阳台进门，然后和红头带的二哥一边收拾即将被当作晚餐的猎物一边叽叽喳喳地讲述今天林中的新闻。

他是如此醉心于自然，所以当Donatello看到幼弟于晨雾消散时就扛着鱼竿走进门厅未免有些惊讶——不完全是因为Michelanhelo的早归、而是因为幼弟竟然走前门回家，毕竟新生的森林之子自从发现可以从树梢跳进二楼的房间里之后就再也没走过大门。他看上去兴致不高，紫色头带的变种龟这样想着，把面前铺满地面的用于制作捕兽夹的工具挪到一边给幼弟让路。

“今天运气不好？”他瞟了一眼幼弟手中的空桶。“不是的！”幼弟为自己的垂钓技术辩解，“是因为湖面都被落叶遮住啦，吊线根本沉不到水下。”他不无沮丧地把钓具丢在墙角，撅着嘴开始把玩三哥脚边的半成品。

“不要难过，这个送你。”Donatello递给他一个木材边角料制成的鲁班锁。“三小时之内解出来有奖励。”

“是什么！”

“秘密。解出来再说。”

重新轻快起来的脚步声消失在阁楼上，但Donatello感觉这小玩意儿并不能让幼弟消停多久。

没过多久锯木头的声音又被脚步声打断，但来人不是Michelangelo。Donatello抬头看见人类女孩走向门口、摘下挂在墙上的钥匙。

“开车去城里买点东西——家里没有盐了。”April迎上他询问的目光，“有什么需要带回来的吗？”

“最新一期的少年JUMP谢谢！没有《石之海》的更新我要死了！！！”橙色头带的变种龟吵吵嚷嚷地从二楼阳台倒挂着探头，Donatello剪起一块碎木作势要扔，幼弟吐着舌头迅速把头缩回去。

“怎么了？”紫色头带的变种龟看到女孩掏兜时皱起好看的眉头。“快没钱了。可恶，当时逃出来的时候要是有时间拿钱包就好——”“——刷这个，”Donatello拍掉手上的木屑、从胸甲深处摸出一张银行卡，“顺便买点自己喜欢的东西吧，这段时间承蒙你们照顾。”他微微点头致谢。

“卧槽有卡啊兄弟看不出你还是个大款！”穿轮滑鞋的人类男孩以一个完美的旋转三周跳行云流水地抢过女孩手中的卡、被地上的木料绊倒之后扑进变种龟怀里顺手给了Donatello一个熊抱，最后终于随着耳机里的鼓点一扭一扭冲出了门。

“你放心，这钱都是合法的。我是说，至少也有73.5％吧——”Donatello看向天花板回忆起来，顺便躲避女孩犀利的目光，“大部分是炒股攒的，一小部分是做黑客赚的外快。”“我强烈怀疑你那两个主语颠倒了。”“别那样看我，光靠从纽约下水道捡硬币可禁不起某人天天点披萨买垃圾食品。”

女孩跨出大门时又被他叫住：“记得替他买新一期的少年jump、多谢，”Donatello挠挠头，“还有，如果发现什么可疑的跟踪者马上打我电话。”

楼下锯木头的声音中断了两次又重新响起，有节奏的敲打声意外地没让Raphael心烦——大概是因为自己确信面前长兄泛黄的脸色不是因为本身的病态、而是因为屋内的黄光，红色头带的变种龟想着，把长兄的蓝色头带在右手手腕反复缠绕又解下。满地的秋日落叶把日光反射到屋内，给原木房间涂上一层均匀的柔和黄光。

静养三天之后Leonardo终于退烧，所以Raphael在获得April和三弟的肯定之后把他从浴缸中转移到床上疗养。但长兄仍然昏迷不醒，并且精神状态貌似并不乐观，他睡梦中口中喃喃自语的痛苦和自责让人心疼，并且Raphael能看出这也是Donatello一有机会就外出做木工或是其他杂活的原因。三弟对于长兄目前状态的自责程度不比Leonardo对没能保护好家人的愧疚更少，因为他在撤离时关于命令和长兄吵了架。

事实上红色头带的变种龟的情感波动也不少于三弟。三天来他一直守在长兄身边，于沉默中沉浸在长兄永远不会醒来的焦虑里、细数往日和长兄的互动，结果不出意外地发现争吵几乎占了交流的全部。

【赶紧给我醒过来、Leonardo，让我有机会和你做点除了吵架之外的事】.Raphael把玩着长兄的头带冷笑起来。【我可不希望你到天堂里关于我最多的回忆是吵架。】

【早点好起来，我命令你：不许死于我之前。】床边木椅上的Raphael身体前倾、摸着长兄的额头、在心中默念，【我不跟你争领袖的位置，但这是我有生以来对你下的第一个命令也是最后一个命令——看在你血管中我在你重伤后输进去的血的份上，答应我，完成这个任务。】

他屏息默念完毕，身体放松下来才意识到长兄的头带已经被自己无意间反复握成拳的右手揉捏得掉了色。他注视着手中尚湿润的颜料良久，尔后就着手中因紧张而渗出的汗水和蓝色颜料在长兄的床头画了个淡淡的安卡符号。Raphael盯着那个符号端详一会儿又重新靠回椅背，在胸前交叠双手、把脚搭在长兄覆着被子的大腿旁。

他呼出一口浊气、自太阳升起来之后第一次满不在乎又字正腔圆地朗声说道，用的是过去面对清醒的长兄时那样桀骜不驯的语气。“拖Donny的福，本大爷出生以来一直是无神论，”Raphael回忆着全家只有自己一个人能听得进去三弟滔滔不绝的反宗教科普，嘴角不禁扬起淡淡的苦笑，“所以不管发生什么困难、遇到什么痛苦，老子向来喜欢自己解决、从不求神问佛——包括你。但是这一次，”他深吸一口气，仔细考虑这话如果真被Leonardo听到自己到底是重新杀他灭口还是给他一个熊抱、然后果断选择后者——他才不担心在自己最信任的血亲面前暴露自己的柔弱和情感——“只有这一次，我有生以来第一次向上天祈祷、我有生以来第一次求你帮忙，”他咬紧牙关，声音却沉下去，像是没有底气或是认为自己没有资格求得众神庇佑，“——我向诸神祈祷你能再次醒来。”

“好了Mikey，我知道你知道我已经看了你15分钟了。”

“干嘛。”在倚着树干的Donatello面前的林中空地一个朽烂的树桩前蹲下的幼弟背对着紫色头带的长兄明知故问。

“April让我喊你回去吃晚饭。”

“可是我已经吃过啦。”

Donatello走近围观蚂蚁搬家的幼弟，顺手替对方擦去嘴唇上凝固的浆果果汁并趁机挠了一下幼弟光洁的脸颊。“April买来了面粉，今晚有苹果派喔。”

Michelangelo湛蓝的双眼像划过一颗流星一样闪烁了一瞬，尔后又迅速慵懒起来：“......唔，我还是吃饱了。”

“那么——看来新一期的石之海是没人要了，我这就把它退回去——”紫色头带的变种龟故意放慢速度往回走。

“——啊啊啊啊啊啊好的谢谢谢谢我这就回去！”破空的声音响起，Donatello轻笑着回头，刚好看见幼弟一跃而起同时甩出双截棍的锁链缠住树干跃上枝头，然后踏着交错的树枝像打水漂的石子一样轻盈敏捷地消失在丛林深处。

Donatello目送他离开，然后弯腰拾起幼弟随手丢弃的花环，闻到了幼弟特有的气味——Michelangelo一定是戴着它走了一天，他嗅着有些发蔫的花叶想着，然后想象幼弟能用这个小小的花环创造什么故事。

“你看到了什么？”他回忆起那个冬日午后暖阳照射下慵懒真挚的对话，想象着自己正用Michelangelo的宝蓝眼睛观察这个世界。Michelangelo曾经教过他如何观察自然景物，事无巨细到像是能同时观测800个物体的移动轨迹。橙色头带的变种龟令人望尘莫及的能力之一就是总能注视到森林中或是日常生活中别人忽视的一切微小幸福。换言之，幼弟拥有一双发现美的眼睛。

传说中艺术家的眼睛。

Donatello想到这里丢掉花环、主动放弃模仿。他明白重要的不是硬件、而是人。就像初学者就算拥有大师的笔刷也画不出大师级的画作，而他就算拥有Michelangelo的视角和双眼、在自然面前恐怕也宛如盲人。

不过他并不为此自卑，顶多有些小小的遗憾——而这也是幼弟的言行教给他的：要知道大千宇宙总有可供万物视角观察的无限位面，他确信自己的科学家之眼并不输于艺术家之眼，并且他确信自己的眼睛在进行科研探索时从未让他失望过。

他了解这个世界的方式不过和幼弟殊途同归罢了，每当这样想他就暗自满足。人与人之间不可能完全理解，但他如果想要接近Michelangelo也很简单：只需永远在心底为幼弟预留一份可能性的可能性即可。

头顶传来的倦鸟归巢声打断了他的沉思，天才变种龟这才记起自己是来顺便放置捕兽夹的，于是顶着渐浓的暮色匆匆赶往下一个目的地。

还没走近他们藏身的农庄就能闻到空气中煎土豆的香气，树林边缘已经聚起了小小一群循香而来的小动物。“要一起吃吗？”Donatello学着Michelangelo的样子朝他们呼唤着，结果把小家伙们全部吓跑了。“喂，不会把你们当晚餐的啦，毕竟你们真来的话我弟弟会相当高兴。”他暗自撇了撇嘴。

进门时厨房一如既往的忙碌而有序：April在刮鱼鳞——看花纹貌似是黑斑狗鱼——天才变种龟咽了下口水，走近时听到Casey一边翻炒食材一边大声教训Mikey不要乱捡东西吃——他必须大喊才能压过爆炒的声音，“这里的蘑菇可是毒死过人的！Raph你劝劝他。”

“怎么说呢，这事儿虽然不适合在饭前讲，但我还是决定告诉你。”Raphael神采飞扬地搅拌着炖锅里的浓汤、举起勺子尝了一小口，满意又陶醉地咂咂嘴，“我们四个都是吃着纽约下水道的蠕虫长大的，更别说那些污染和重金属超标——”

“打住打住打住！”人类男孩一使劲差点把土豆块颠出锅外，April案板上的鱼突然猛跳了一下。

“切，我还想给你炫耀一下我的厨艺是怎么化腐朽为神奇的。”Raphael耸耸肩。

“我天，那你们怎么和女孩接吻啊。”人类女孩重新按住试图逃跑的鱼。

“拜托，我们没有女孩可以接吻。”Raphael的脸色逐渐阴沉。

【......准确来讲我们不和女孩接吻】，Donatello端起水杯喝茶时悄悄翻了个白眼，【并且公开承认你的性取向好像并不是什么丢人的事Raphael】。他偷笑了一下，但把这句话就着茶一起吞到肚子里去了。

就是在那天晚饭时Michelangelo悄悄扯了扯他的紫色头带、在他俯身时冲他咬耳朵：“今晚趁大家睡着的时候出来，我有礼物送给你。”

“是什么？”

“秘密。”

“为什么？”

“为了谢谢你的鲁班锁。”

嚯嚯，大概又是什么草编的笼子之类的玩意儿。Donatello并没有放在心上。

所以当天晚上Donatello被幼弟推醒时并没有像往常一样条件反射抄起武士棍并甩出刀刃摆出防御姿态，而是随Michelangelo一起跃出窗户。

众所周知，幼弟的脑海中总有些奇奇怪怪的念头，而每当他一本正经地胡说八道的时候——Leonardo如是说——Raphael和Donatello当然是选择抓住难得的机会和他一起胡闹解闷，哪怕二哥心情不好也照样如此（事实上Donatello私下认为这对减轻他二哥的暴躁情绪大有帮助）。包括SENSEI在内，家族的血亲向来乐于倾听维护幼弟脑中那些天马行空的念头：从架着跳跳勺掠过月亮的奶牛到在残月之夜骑着扫帚和燕子换曲而歌的女巫，从住在鞋子里诱拐落单工蚁的驼背老婆婆到坐着筛子在下水道里高歌猛进的泥巴怪。有次蓝头带的长兄无意间戳破了幼弟关于圣诞老人的中二幻想后橙色头带的变种龟精神萎靡了整整一周，自那以后大家对于幼弟口中怪力乱神的各类故事都重视起来。（嘛，毕竟是遗传的中二属性，Raphael有次一边看着长兄模仿动画片里的领袖台词一边看着幼弟对着捡来的玩具鸭子自言自语一边对Donatello吐槽道）

但当Michelangelo于北开普敦秋夜皎洁的月光下一本正经地告诉他的三哥，自己要送他一片灵魂时，Donatello再一次感到自己天才的大脑不太够用。

“兔子先生今天告诉我，这是森林子民表达情感最庄严的方式。”

Donatello神色复杂地和幼弟清澈眼眸中的自己面面相觑，一边挑眉一边努力让他们的对话在风听来像是谈论天气一样自然。“唔，那么。嗯，哈，兔子先生有没有教你怎么把灵魂分给人家？”

“喂，我天生就会这个！只是他提醒我才想起来而已。”

【好的好的，你赶紧弄完我好回去继续我的快速眼动（REM）】，Donatello一边想一边神情庄重地看着幼弟（哪怕幼弟看不见他的神情、哪怕他知道如果被夜间出来抽烟透气的Casey看到会让人类男孩再笑掉一颗大牙）皱紧眉头紧闭双眼、将并拢的右手食指中指抵在太阳穴上良久后缓缓抽离大脑，将手指点在他的胸甲前。

“你感受到了吗，纽约下水道的Donatello？我放进你心脏里的那块灵魂碎片？”Michelangelo的语气像是在册封骑士。

“......感受到了，吧。”

“向我描述一下！”

【下水道的苹果啊认真的吗我的可视化能力可是弱到堪比心盲症】。Donatello一边疯狂吐槽一边犹豫着开口，“嗯....不得不说它真的让人惊叹.....”

“嗯哼。”幼弟满意地点头。

“它散发着蓝宝石一样温暖的光.....”

“嗯哼。”幼弟点头的幅度加大了。

“它让我感到全身充满了，嗯，力量，和觉悟，和黄金精神.......啊暂时只能感受这么多。”【达尔文的胡子啊我编不下去了这就是学渣Casey在面对一年级数学题时抓耳挠腮的感觉吗。】“非常感谢。你还送给其他人了吗？”Donatello尽量不动声色地试图转移话题。

“当然，暂时只有你和Raph。等Leo醒来我也会给他。”

尽管并没有特别当真，但Donatello还是对于不是自己独享幼弟的灵魂碎片这件事感到小小的郁闷。“那么，Raphael是什么反应？”

“我说......”

“我说‘谢谢’。”Leonardo立于Michelangelo大脑里最后一扇记忆之门的三个钥匙孔旁——其中两个锁孔已经插上了钥匙，只有属于他的那个钥匙孔是空的——茫然地回应Donatello的逼视。其他两个兄弟都学着一年前幼弟的样子从心口掏出了幼弟赠予的灵魂碎片、将其变成钥匙插入锁孔中。

他果然没把这事放在心上，Donatello在心里叹气——为了不表现在脸上让长兄自责，不过这也怪不得长兄，因为Michelangelo的怪力乱神不符合他务实的本性，事实上Donatello认为长兄如果能不用冥想当挡箭牌、耐心听幼弟哔哔十五分钟就可喜可贺了，事实上如果Leonardo真能像他一样听进去幼弟每一句似真似假的话那长兄怕是早就精神错乱了，Donatello理解。

“没关系，”他说，走近并把手搭在长兄肩膀上，并和长兄额头相抵以供意识相通——他希望这样可以意识相通，毕竟这里可是Michelangelo的大脑、一切皆有可能。“我能帮你回忆起来。”

Donatello在Michelangelo蜿蜒曲折的意识空间最后一扇记忆之门的门前，庄重地重复一年前幼弟于北开普敦的皎洁月光下从太阳穴抽离灵魂的动作。

“你感受到了吗，纽约下水道的Leonardo？我放进你心脏里的那块灵魂碎片？”Donatello的语气像是在册封骑士。

（END）


End file.
